Rich Girl Diares
by alicat07
Summary: Bella has moved to forks, escaping a haunting past. She tried to change. Really, but she can't help it if she's popular. in this version of twilight Bella is rich. Her dad and her mom split up, but both had very succesful carreers.
1. Author's noteplease read

The story Rich girl Diaries is based off of Stephanie Meyer's Book Twilight. All characters in this story belong to her.

This story is also a completion of RandomDream's story Rich Girl Diaries. She has complete credit for the story line and chapters 1-2. All chapters after Chapters 1-2 will be written by me, but the story line is Random Dream's.

This will probably be my only author's note. I don't like to write author's notes because I believe that you could care less what is happening in my life, and honestly, author's notes annoy me. If you would like to speak to me send me a message or review.


	2. i'm trying to change

**RICH GIRL DIARIES **

"I know who you really are, Bella. You want to know how? Ha! Let's just say I have an inside source."

She looked in horror at Jessica, who was holding onto a flash drive.

And all of a sudden she felt like breaking down. All of this effort... for nothing.

"You've got nothing on me," Bella said in a weak voice. "That's not -not who I am anymore!" She felt a tiny bit strengthened -she was no longer Iz, the wild child of Phoenix.

She was clean, in more ways than one.

Hell, she hadn't done _that_ in months.

"But nobody knows this, right? What will Edward think, when his innocent, angelic girlfriend is just like him -a demon child?" Jessica smirked cruelly, before turning around and leaving the hall.

Oh God.

_Three months earlier. _

Breathe.

_One..._

_Two... _

_Three..._

She slowly got out of her blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster (yes she is rich)

then made her way to the compound of tiny buildings called 'Forks High School'.

Maybe this isn't that good of an idea.

Oh shit.

But it was too late anyways. She made her way towards the Front Office, and then stopped in front of a kind-looking red-haired woman named Mrs. Cope.

"Hey...," she started shyly (God. Since when has she been shy?), "I'm new here... uh, Bella Swan?"

"Oh!" The woman's eyes lit in recognition. "We've been expecting you."

Judging by the smiling face, Charlie (her dad) must not have told everyone in the godforsaken town about her past.

_Her past_.

She shuddered unnoticeably for a while, before nodding in agreement.

"Well," Mrs. Cope said, still beaming, "this is a map of the school. You have to get each teacher to sign this slip for you, then give it back here at dismissal, alright?" She made an odd smacking sound of her lips, before smiling at Bella's weak smile.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and then she made her way to her first period class: English.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" The curly-haired girl asked Bella.

Bella stopped the urge to roll her eyes. How many times has she been asked this question?

Too many.

"Uh, it's fine. Different from Phoenix," _very different from Phoenix,_ "but fine."

"Oh." She seemed totally downcast by the lack of response. Bella smirked inwardly. She must be one of those bitches that like to gossip around.

"Well, why did you move anyways?"

_Because I had too much drugs and almost killed myself and someone else. _

"My mother was getting married again, and I wanted to give them some time together, you know?" Bella tried to look bashful and self-conscious, when all she wanted to do was strangle the girl to death for her never-ending babbling.

_Breathe_, Bella. Breathe. This isn't who you are anymore.

Not the Queen Bee. Not the It Girl. Not the Alpha.

You're supposed to change, right?

Jessica looked annoyed at the 'innocent' response from Bella. Can't she be any more boring?

Jess looked at Lauren, and then shook her head almost imperceptibly. Bella saw this, and shook her head mentally in disgust. Don't they have anything better to do?

Guess I fell in the wrong crowd. _Again._

"Come on, J," the nasally voice of Lauren said, "We better leave before-"

"Wait." Bella's voice interrupted.

"-before," Lauren tried to continue, but Jessica had already said, "What?"

"Who are they?" Bella whispered. She was looking at the table that was nearest the cafeteria doors. There were four incredibly beautiful people seated there -two men, and two female.

Lauren practically sneered. Oh. It just had to be the _Cullens_ that gets her attention.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica looked in surprise as Bella when they managed to attract Mike Newton's attention. Mike Newton. _The_ Mike Newton.

Bella acted obliviously. She did not need, or want, to play any game. She was curious, dammit. "So, who are they?"

"The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, and that's her cousin, Jasper. And the big, dark curly guy is named Emmet Cullen, he's with that hot chick Rosalie, and that's her sister, the pixie named Alice." He finished, before turning back to Tyler and Eric.

"Huh?" Bella asked, confused. "I thought they were the Cullens?"

"Yeah, they are. They were adopted by the Dr. McDreamy here... Dr. Cullen, ah-bviously. And anyways, it's a long story... god, Bella!" Lauren snapped her fingers in front of her face then asked, "What the hell are you..."

They followed her line of sight and saw a bronze-haired boy sitting alone in one of the cafeteria tables.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly.

Jessica laughed nervously. "No, no, no and no. You do not want to know who he is."

_Who are you to tell me what I want?_

"Seriously. I'm curious. Please?" She tried her best to be insistent without being aggressive.

"Fine." Jess snapped back. "That's Alice Cullen's brother. Edward," she spat the name like a curse, "Cullen. Don't see why they're related though."

_What happened?_

"Why?"

"He's trouble," Lauren stepped in. "He, like, did drugs and stuff before. He still drinks and smokes, I think -he drives all the way to Seattle for that..."

Hmm. Seattle. Plausible. Maybe I could do that to.

Shit. _NO_.

"...so nobody sits with him. Got it?"

Bella absently nodded, still looking at Edward Cullen. She frowned unconsciously. He didn't seem like the guy that would do drugs. Sure, he had the gothic look going on -with the black jacket and black everything and the lost artist gig -he keeps on sketching, but does that mean he's a bad ass? He's definitely not what I call bad ass.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bella asked, confused. They were already picking up their books.

"It's called classes," Lauren said, then added, "stupid."

Bella would have said something, but decided not to.

_Change._

Change.

_I'm here for change, dammit!_

"Hey," she whispered. She looked at the bronze-haired guy to her side and sighed.

No Reaction.

After she had been forced to introduce herself to the rest of the Biology senior class by Mr. Banner, she had stumbled her way to the only empty seat.

To the seat behind her new lab partner, dark child Edward Cullen.

"I'm Bella Swan, but I guess you already know that," she added. She was a bit irritated; Edward Cullen was still not talking to her -in fact, he looked tensed.

_What the hell?_

"Why are you talking to me?" After what seemed like an eternity, he finally, harshly, whispered back.

"And why not?" She retorted somewhat cockily.

"I," he started hesitantly, "... never mind." As if by fate the bell rang, leaving a slightly disoriented Bella behind.

_What just happened? _

"My name's Alice Cullen, and this is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock," the small brunette said.

Bella fidgeted consciously with her jacket, before smiling up and replying, "I'm Bella. Isabella Swan. So, is there anything you need?"

Alice beamed brightly before taking her left arm in her right, and walking with her down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

FC, much?

"Err, Alice? I told Jess I'd be meeting up with them at the Spanish classroom."

Alice made a face, completely marring her angelic features then said, "Oh. Well, never mind that. My family wants you to sit with us."

"Not that I'm not happy about it or anything, but it's fine, really. I'm sitting with Lauren and the guys already."

"We insist," Jasper's calm tenor injected, "Alice has a good feeling about you."

Bella raised one eyebrow, before allowing herself to be dragged by Alice.

…

"So, I've been to Arizona once, it was pretty warm. Why the change?" Emmet asked.

_Because I almost killed someone. _

"Seriously," Bella laughed, "How many times have I been asked that?" She jokingly began to count her fingers, before finally saying her 'story'. "My mother remarried, and I just want to give them some space you know? And anyways, I wanted to spend some quality time with Charlie."

She looked around at the reactions of her table-mates. Alice was beaming, again. Jasper was looking calm, still. Emmet was grinning. Rosalie was still a bitch.

_Did they even hear me?_

"So, yeah..."

"That's kinda cool," Jasper said quietly. Ha! He speaks. "Not many people would do that."

"Well, I'm not exactly 'many people'," Bella said, grinning.

"So, I heard you're lab partners with Edward," Rosalie said, changing the topic.

Bella almost dropped the fork which was halfway to her mouth. Not this topic. Please. She smiled nervously then said, "Yeah. It's cool, though."

Rosalie raised a brow sceptically then asked, "Why wouldn't it be?"

_I would not be flustered_. I would not fall for this. "Huh? It's cool..," she began, but Alice interrupted her.

"It's just that, there are many rumors going around. Edward's great -he really is," she said, before adding in a low voice, "before."

Bella only smiled tightly, and then finally laughed as Emmet made a joke.

She had a long, long way to go.

**I'm sorry for being rude yesterday**.

_**It's fine. **_

It was like middle school all over again. Mr. Banner only told them to read through the textbook -on a topic she had already covered before, so she was freaking bored. But surprisingly, Edward had ripped out a page from his notebook and started to pass a note to her.

**So, I'd like to not-so-properly introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. **

Bella almost smiled, before remembering herself. _I must not blush. I must not blush. Sure, he's hot with the bronze-hair and Adonis look, but I am not looking for commitment._

_Yet_. A small voice whispered in her ear.

_**Yeah. I know. I sat with your adopted family yesterday lunch. **_

**I saw. **

Bella looked up, and stared briefly at the emerald orbs that were Edward's eyes. Different emotions seemed to flicker -pain, amusement and ... was that hope?

The note-passing stopped for a few minutes, and it seemed that the energy between them tensed. They were so aware of each other -the scratching of a ballpoint pen, the flipping of a page... The tension was thick.

The bell rang, cutting the energy between them in half... but it seemed like there was still some that remained. Regardless, Edward had stood up and left the room so quickly that she hadn't even fixed her things.

_Progress_. A smile flickered onto her face, and she grabbed her backpack and headed off to gym.

"Watch out, freak." Lauren bumped into her shoulder, causing the contents of her bag to spill.

Her nasally laugh filled the air of the empty classroom, before she smirked and said, "What? Where's your Little Edward? Can't he help you?"

Inside, Bella was boiling in rage. She tried her best not to show it as she knelt down and fixed her things. To be frank, she was a bit sad that Edward wasn't here -he was absent. Had he been present, he would have been here to protect her. For the past two weeks, she had been able to get him out of his shell. He still drew (and, by accident, she actually saw a sketch of herself -she almost cried then), and he was still quiet, but he talked to her. They even sat together at lunch!

She had finally known why he had acted that way -the rumors were true, but it wasn't the whole story. He had only wanted escape, the way she had when being the parent in her and Renee's relationship was too much. His biological mother, who had been sick with cancer, had died suddenly, and he could do nothing about it. That was why he was into smoking, into alcohol -into vices. She hadn't blamed him; she was so grateful that he trusted her enough to tell her. If only she could tell him her past... tell him that she wasn't always this... this... this Bella.

"Oww!" she hissed. Lauren's heel digging into her hand brought her back to the present. She closed her backpack and stood up, asking viciously, "What the hell is your problem?"

The blonde girl looked shocked for a second (she was not accustomed to this loud-mouthed Bella), before sarcastically saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." She let out a high-pitched laugh before turning around to leave the room.

Before she could go any further, Bella took hold of her arm then tugged sharply. "What is your problem?" Bella repeated. Her eyes gleamed strangely, as if a monster was struggling to come out.

"Let go of me, freak!" Lauren said, infuriated.

She let go, but kept her gaze locked on Lauren's eyes. "What do you want with me?!"

Finally, Lauren spat in her face, "We told you to stay away from him. We wanted to take you in -even if you did have ugly clothes. We were willing to make you one of us. But if you were so willing to deal with Cullen, then fine. Do whatever you wish. Just be careful, Swan. We don't take to kindly with people who turn away from us." She sneered, before leaving the class, her heels tapping noisily on the floor.

_Who the hell was she trying to kid? _

"Bella?" Alice's head peeked through the door to the Mathematics III Room a while later.

Bella was snapped out of her thoughts by Alice's voice. "Oh, hey. I lost track of things. I'll follow you."

"Okay." She danced her way through the halls, leaving a still-fuming Bella behind.

_You're crossing a thin line, bitches. One more move and Iz is back. _


	3. iz is back

_"I thought we made it clear that you had to stay away, Bella." Jessica's voice sounded. Lauren was with her, and it was only the three of them in the hallway._

_"What are you talking about?" Happy __thoughts, happy thoughts... Edward is waiting outside, Edward-_

"We're talking to you, freak!" Lauren said, trying to be intimidating.

Bella rolled her eyes, before deciding to be the better person. Just walk away. Walk away.

"We said we're talking to you, dammit! Don't you dare walk away." She was grabbed forcibly by her backpack, sending her tumbling down the corridor.

"I know who you really are, Bella. You want to know how? Ha! Let's just say I have an inside source."

She looked in horror at Jessica who was holding onto a flash drive, in realization. What the hell? How had they gained the upper hand? And... no, they could not had gotten any of the Rich Girl Diaries.

"It's exactly what you're thinking, Iz." Lauren sneered, before kicking her. She was already on the ground, dammit.

And all of a sudden she felt like breaking down. All of this effort... for nothing. She tried to change, hadn't she? For mom, for Charlie, for Edward....

"You've got nothing on me," Bella said in a weak voice. "That's not -not who I am anymore!" She felt a tiny bit strengthened –she was no longer Iz, the wild child of Phoenix. She was Bella, the normal, albeit 'shy' newbie of Forks.

She was clean, in more ways than one.

Hell, she hadn't done that in months.

"But nobody knows this, right? What will Edward think, when his innocent, angelic girlfriend is just like him –a demon child?" Jessica smirked cruelly, before they both turned around and left the hall, leaving her on the ground.

Oh God.

What would the Cullens think?

What would _Edward_ think?

…

"Hey, Bella!"

She raced out of the school parking lot, determined to ignore Edward.

"Bella! Bella!" His velvety voice was coming closer -his footsteps were coming nearer. No. No. Bella tried to run even further, but she knew it was useless.

Just then, rain started to pour, as if they were love-struck fools in a movie.

_Love. _

Edward.

She tried to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. This –this...

She had so much with Edward! She knows his dreams, his likes... almost everything about him, and he knew everything about her, except for the past she can't risk unveiling. She stopped dead on her tracks.

She didn't like Edward.

_She loved him. _

In the span of a few weeks, she managed to love the one man that shouldn't be for her. But he –he was perfect for her. He knew what it was like, to feel as if nothing matters anymore. He knows. But still... he doesn't love her. He can't. And affection won't come through the horrors of her past.

She had to get out of this mess now.

"Bella!" Edward said, grabbing her forearm. "Where are you going?" He raised her hoodie up in concern, yet she didn't even acknowledge him. "Bella-," he shook her slightly, "Bella? Hey, what's wrong? You're scaring me. Come on, let's go to the Volvo."

She shook her head, trying to speak.

"E-Edward... just, just go. I'll walk," She whispered, her eyes downcast.

"Are you kidding me?! In this downpour! Come on, Bella. You'll get sick." Edward pleaded with his eyes, and Bella tried her best to look away.

"Don't. Don't." She faced him sharply, her resolve strengthening. "You know what?" She started harshly. "Whatever this, this thing between us is," she waved her hands between her, "it's over. Over, you get me? So get out of my sight, Cullen."

"Bella...," he whispered brokenly, as if finally realizing the gravity of the situation, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should leave. You should leave."

"But why?"

"Because... because you'll regret every single moment we spent together. I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm not good for you."

She turned around and walked away.

Edward looked at the disappearing figure of Bella Swan. He let out a cry of despair, looking at the charm bracelet clutched in his left hand.

_I love you, Bella. _

For the next few weeks, things were pretty much normal -there were no threats, only loneliness.

A void where her carefree happiness, and heart, once was...

She had taken to sitting by herself on the benches by the gym. Bella couldn't bear the thought of sitting with the Cullens -no, not the perfect Cullens, and certainly not with Edward.

_Breathe. _

Her academics weren't faring well, either. Mathematics had always been her weak spot, and without Alice to help, she was failing. And Biology was another story entirely -what are you supposed to do if you love, but can't have, your lab partner? It's as if they went back to the first stage of their relationship.

No Reaction Stage.

Absolutely no dialogue had ever taken place since that day in the parking lot, only tension coated the air. And the awkward situations were unbearable -every time they touched skin to skin, it was as if an electric current passed her body.

The only comfort she had was at home. At home, she could chill out with Charlie. She was so grateful that he wasn't the type to ask questions. He ate the meal that she cooked and that was that.

Blessed, comfortable, silence.

Frowning, she took her tray with her, and dumped it back to the cafeteria before going to her fifth period class.

_History. _

Bleugh. Another subject she was failing in without Jasper's tutoring.

_Must life be cruel?_

…

News and gossip was circulating in the air, even reaching her well-isolated ears. Mike Newton was having his grand eighteenth party (they should see the parties back at Arizona –every single one was worthy of MTV coverage), and everyone was invited.

No adults around.

_My kind of party_. A voice in the back of her mind whispered.

No. Not anymore. _Stay home, Bella_. Stay home.

Trudging to her last period, Arts, she found a note on her stool.

_**Be there, or you'll regret it. **_

Huh.

_Guess I'm not staying at home after all_. 

This party is boring. Alcohol was limited to beer and vodka. That was it?

No bar?

No nothing?

And hell, there wasn't even a pool in this place. It's kind of surprising that they managed to have a party in this small an estate.

"Guys!" slurred the voice of Lauren, "In honor of Mike's birthday, we'd like to present to you a little video." She went down the stage together with Jessica then the lights darkened. Immediately, everyone became quiet, and everyone faced the blank wall where the projector was aimed at.

_No. _

Not here.

Not in front of all these people.

At the back of Bella's mind, she was wondering which tape they got, and how the hell they got it. But she couldn't bring her attention there yet; there were more pressing matters at hand.

Like the fact that her sex video could be the one that would play in the video.

Shit.

She sank further back into the shadows, her Jimmy Choos not making a sound. She scanned the crowd for the Cullens, surprise colouring her face when she saw that they were all there. Complete.

_Correction_. Surprise and dread colored her face.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_Damn. _

_Well is there something that you like about her?_

_Yes, I like the way that her body bends in half,_

_And is there something that you love about her?_

The video camera was fuzzy, and kept on moving a lot, but the picture is easily identified.

A brown-haired girl, who looked remarkably like Bella (only, she was drunk -and perhaps high) was the main focus of the camera. She was a few feet away from the video cam, so her whole body was seen. A tall man with blonde hair was currently kissing her neck from her back, while she drunkenly posed for the camera. She was pouting and shooting winks at almost everyone, and she held a flute of wine in one hand. Wine? It seemed oddly out of place in the noise of the party, with the blaring lights and raunchy music. Her hips were moving to the beat of One Week of Danger by The Virgins, and her right hand, which was holding the glass, was held high, her other hand bringing the man closer to her.

Her high laughter rang in the air, and she finally emptied her glass, before handing it to one of the random people gyrating around her. She made a crooked motion with her finger, inviting the camera man to come closer.

Before the camera man had gone closer, she had turned around to face the man who had been kneading her breast. She seemed to whisper and giggle to his ear, before smacking his ass and shooing him away. She stepped closer to the video, then slurred out, "And who's our itty-bitty camera man?"

There was some shuffling heard, before a male voice squeaked out, "Nate. Nate Ledd." She laughed lowly, before saying, "Uh. Uh. Little Fresh-Freshiie, aren't you? Well, why," she came a bit closer, her face almost taking up the whole frame, "don't you tell me who invited you?"

"Minnie did." A gleeful smile crossed her face, before taking the camera and turning it onto the boy, "Minnie! Ha, ha! Why she chose you as our... documentary personnnnnnnnnel... ha.... is be...," she breathed in deeply, and adjusted the camera so that it faced the 14 (or 15?) year old boy. "Tell me, Natie, how's your first real party?"

"Eh, I've had parties before, but.."

"Nu-uh, baby boy. The only real party around here is the one hosted by moi. Alright? Now get. Find your sponsor and bug some other girl." The boy looked visibly scared, and then he took the camera and set off.

The screen went black, before rolling to another scene.

…

"Honestly, Amber! What's with the camera?" The girl, who is now most certainly Bella Swan, walked down what seemed like school hallways wearing a pair of over-sized Dolce & Gabbana shades and holding a big custom Chanel bag. The screen was following her again; this time only until her knees were seen. She was wearing a white, button up shirt with a black tie, a short (it reached above her mid-thigh) skirt, knee high red socks and boots.

A black-haired, Asian girl appeared on the frame as the camera zoomed out. The girl, Amber, was also wearing uniform (though hers came with a blazer), and was beside what seemed like her boyfriend. "Come on, Iz. It's for the Rich Girl Diaries, remember? Still cameras are so outdated -video cam captures our... essence more. It's the perfect way to introduce fresh meat into our life, too. Besides, Ashley doesn't mind does she?" Amber looked into the direction of the camera, and seemed satisfied.

"Where's Minnie?" 'Iz' asked, before sitting down on a bench at the courtyard. Amber sat down to her right, while her boyfriend remained standing. "Oh god," Amber said, "Do you not know how to use a camera? Move back. Reid should be seen."

The camera zoomed out a bit, and the tall figure of blonde-haired Reid McCarty was shown. "I think she's in the Dean's Office," he answered Iz' question.

The brunette winked at him conspicuously, but still in sight of the camera, before asking, "Why?"

"Probably got caught with some stuff again... I swear, if she has to do the Dean's son one more time I would, like, have to put her into therapy or something," Amber said.

"Can you blame her?" Iz laughed. Reid looked a little dazed before he was snapped back to reality. Iz continued, "Who can blame her for smoking pot. Delish. It's a Platt-family tradition, right?" She laughed humourlessly, before adding, "Besides, who wouldn't want to tap the Dean's son's ass? I've done once, and he was hot!"

_We walk around pretending we're all grown up -- hey rich girl, well can you tell me why you're so stuck up?_ Rich Girls was playing from somewhere inside Iz' Chanel bag. "Hey, aren't you going to answer that?" Reid asked. The camera shifted for a bit, before it settled again.

"Nu-uh. Most likely it's Vince. I don't think he understands what I mean." The ringtone has stopped playing, and she finally got her sidekick out of the bag.

"What do you mean?"

Iz rolled her eyes, before answering, "Haven't you been posted with the 411? Man-whore Vince just got into my pants at Lillian's birthday bash last Saturday."

A faint growling could have been heard, but it was so faint. "Really?" Reid asked, stiffening.

Iz smirked before answering. "Yes, really. And truthfully, the rumours aren't just rumours. He's got mighty skills." Amber giggled dutifully, before saying, "Spill." "No way, Amb. It's between me and me. Anyways, he's trying to hook up with me again -and you know I don't do that... unless he gets me drunk at the Rebellion party I'm hosting this Friday... which is well, improbable."

"He just might," Reid said darkly, "You don't know what he can do."

"Oh yeah, you're the freaking best friend. Don't worry Reid. Only one person would be the guest to my room on Friday." She grinned sexily, before turning her attention back to Amber.

Either Amber was oblivious, or just didn't care about what was going on between her best friend and her boyfriend, because she continued on like it was nothing.

…

The video faded away, before the lights were opened once more.

_Oh god_. By some cruel trick of fate she caught the eyes of Edward –the hurt and betrayed eyes of Edward.

She had to get away. Everyone was looking for her already.

So what to do?

She went outside and got into her rich blue Lamborghini- another reminder of her rich life- parked a few meters away from Newton's.

She could feel Edward coming after her, but she ignored him.

She ignored her heart.

As she revved the engine, she thought of only one thing.

_Revenge. _

If Lauren and Jessica wanted to play, then let them play their silly games until they can.

Because Bella was dead.

And Iz is back. 

She drove herself to school the next Monday.

This time, she did not wear the ratty, comfy clothes of Bella Swan. She had even upgraded her already rich car.

No, Iz Swan comes in style.

Everyone stared as a long, skinny-jean clad leg emerged from the sleek, custom-designed black Koenigsegg CCX. The words RICH GIRL, and DANGER MAGNET below, were printed in metallic silver at the front hood. Bella, or more properly, Iz, stepped out of the car, shading her eyes with her favourite pair of Versace shades. She got her Louis Vuitton bag, before making her way to first period.

Her knee-high Anne Klein boots clanked on the pavement, but she did not hear. She was texting on her sidekick and was listening to her iPod. _This is life._

She knew that everyone stared at her, but she didn't care. If she was going to be Iz Swan, she was going to do this right.

She was going to be a bitch.

…

"Get out of my way, slut." Iz' cold voice addressed Jessica. "What, you're not going to move?" She cocked her head to the side, her glossy brown waves moving along.

"Who -who do you think you are, Bella?" Jessica was obviously intimidated, but she will not back down.

The whole cafeteria was watching the scene. Bella was standing proudly in the middle of the cafeteria, while Jess and Lauren were in front of her, apparently "blocking her way".

She let out a tinkling laugh... it was so high, so happy... so fake.

"I was Cruel Intentions. I was Gossip Girl. I was the It Girl. And I tried so hard to change," she pouted, "But you leave me with no fucking choice. Either you beg, or you beg. Either way you're out." She drawled out, looking at her nails.

"You're nobody here, Isabella Swan. Whoever you think you may be, you left in Phoenix," Lauren said. Forks was their territory.

"Well that video proves otherwise. There is no denying it. I'm meant to be Alpha. So bow down, bitch." Iz sneered, amused at the enraged faces of Bimbo One and Bimbo Two.

"Whatever." Jess tried to flip her away and turn back, but was stopped by her commanding voice.

"I'm not done talking. If you leave, I have only one message for you: Say hi to my friend Elise. She's in Washington State Rehabilitation Center. I'm sending you on a one way ticket there." Iz Swan's voice spoke of a promise, not of a threat. They both hesitated, and then decided to stay.

Lauren looked up slowly, fearfully, and then asked in a small voice, "Where'd you get that top?"

Iz grinned triumphantly, before replying smugly, "It's a Fendi original -hot off Paris. Now let's go girls. We've got lunch to eat."

On her way to her new throne, she caught the eyes of the Cullens, who were now sitting on one table. She saw the looks of disgust, pity and awe.

But most of all, she saw Edward's pitying face, his eyes filled with sadness, regret... and love.

_I love you too. _

But life got in the way...

_Sorry. _

"So as I was saying, I just received a text from a friend... he said I'm allowed to bring a friend to the Milan Fashion Week next month. Front seats, of course. Who wants to come?"

Bella smiled inwardly as Lauren and Jessica glared at each other. This was what she was truly good at.

_I tried to change, I really did. _

But when it all comes down to it, I'm still Iz Swan.

It Girl.

Queen Bee.

Alpha.

Rich Girl.

_Royalty._


	4. Party!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Although Charlie lives in a small town, we are rich. According to Renee, my grandfather was like the Donald Trump of the 70's or something. When my parents split up they had to divide the inheritance money. Which is why I am at school, 30 minutes before it opens, passing out invitations to a party at my three story mansion with a pool, hot tub, and actual alcohol. Charlie is going away this weekend with some old friend named Billy, so I have the house completely to myself. I am going to show this school a real party, Iz style!

In home room Lauren came up to me " So is it true, are you like having a party at your like mansion"

" Of course, and I can promise you; it will be the experience of your life!" If she knew what I had in store for her she would hide in a corner. Bella probably would of forgiven her, but I'm Iz now and my grudge won't be satisfied until she is on her knees begging for forgiveness.

"OMG! Is it true that your inviting like Everyone……….even the _nerds_" She looks over at Angela Weber to make her point.

"Of course." I drawl out in a really obvious tone, seriously she can be soooooooo stupid at times. "If I only invited people of my standards to the party there'd be like no one but me there" She flinched at the obvious insult to her and her pathetic friends "I'm also inviting some of my old friends from Pheonix, they really need to experience a good party. They say life has been like so boring without me there."She was about to say something else, but the teacher told us to be quiet

………………………………............................................................

Later, in biology Mr. Benner told us to do independent study for the test on organs tomorrow. I wasn't especting anything to happen but I was wrong

_Edward is looking at me, omg what do I do. He's actually acting like I exist. Don't just sit there say something!!!_

"What are you staring at" I snap._ No!!!!!! You fool. Nice. Say something nice._

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Do need help? I don't know much but I can try to explain something to you."_ good. Be Bella, he likes Bella._

" Are you trying to play some sick demented joke"Edward says. _God even when he's not making sense he's hot. NO! Think. Answer the question._

"What are you talking about"……_did he just growl????_

" The party, you invited my family and _ME._ Is it some kinda joke because I am not going to be your little bad boy toy" _Oh god I wish he'd be my toy. I'd play with him again, and again and….No! concentrate. Ugh no boy has ever done this to me it's so frustrating_

"why wouldn't I invite you. I invited everyone, I'm trying to be nice. I'm not a bitch you know, just a popular girl."

He sighed "Oh, I get it you don't know. I'm never invited to parties. The last party I went to I got myself and a lot of other people high, and the cops caught us. Mike Newton still blames me, says I did it on purpose to hurt his perfect record." _Perfect._

"That won't be a problem, this party is going to be amazing. Trust me, everyone will be high."

He laughed. God I could get so lost in that laugh "Nobody in Forks is going to willingly get high"

"I didn't say willingly, I just said they'd be high. Don't worry I won't kill anyone. It's only going to be a small dose, just to get them to loosen up and have some alcohol, to dance. I'll also have some of my friends there who are more……experienced with my kind of parties"

"Fine. I'll be there, but don't expect ME to take the blame."_ I could never blame you for anything gorgeous, you are perfect._

" Of course not" _although the idea is tempting. Oh well, if it were anyone but you._

After he finished talking he went back to ignoring me, but I saw his smirk. Hopefully I'll make some progress with Edward Cullen at the party. If he likes me at all now, he isn't going to be able stand me at the party… with my real boy toys.

Mwahahahahahahaha! Bella is evil!


	5. party! prt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**At The Party:**

Everything was ready. Lets see…check list

Call James. _Mmmm check_

Tell James to invite the usual. _Double check_

Party decorations. _Check_

Hot tub is heated. _Check_

Good. Everything is ready, now I just have to wait.

………………………………..............................................................................

The first guests to arrive were Lauren, and Jessica, but by now the entire room was packed with people. I heard the doorbell ring. " hold on a sec, kay jess. I think that might be my friends, they should be here about now." I said to bimbo numero dos standing next two me.

When I answered the front door I was surprised to see the Cullen family there. **All** of them. I must say Edward looked sexy. He was dressed in dark washed jeans and had a black, tight shirt that showed his toned muscles. He was also wearing a loose MCR hoodie, but he took that off inside.

"Please come in. I'm so glad you guys could come" I said with real happiness.

The Cullens all replied with a curt "Thanks," before they stalked off. At least all except one.

" So, anyone high yet?" Edward asked with a smirk. "No I haven't served the cake or the diet sodas yet." I replied with a bigger smirk. "When are you planning on doing that, and how did you get crack into diet sodas? Wouldn't people be able to tell that they have been opened?" "I have my sources."

About a second later I heard loud laughter and all of my friends from private school let themselves in. LOUDLY. They got everyone's attention, I mean if people weren't curious enough from what they've heard, everyone was curious now. "Hey everyone!" I exclaimed. I heard a loud "Hey Iz" back from all of them.

Minnie and Amber walked over and said, rather loudly, "Nice eye candy ya got there Iz. What's his name?" "What are you talking about" I said. "That amazing boy standing next to you Iz baby. Are you gonna tell us his name?" Amber replied while pointing and staring flirtingly at Edward. "Oh that's Edward. Edward these are my two bestest friends Amber and Minnie." I said, pointing to each one accordingly.

"Hey"

"Iz baby it's been so long" My '_friend_' James was walking over to me with Jared, Anthony and Jack

"Hey James. Did you bring everything?" "Of course Honey" "Perfect wait here a sec kay." I walked over to the stereo system and turned the music off. "Hey Everyone" I screamed into the mic. "Now that everyone's here get in your bathing suits cus were heading out back to the pool.," "Oh! And Edward could you go into the kitchen and bring the cake out back, Tyler will help you with the sodas." with that finished I walked off the stage to my room to get changed. The invitation said to wear your bathing suit under your clothes, but my bikini wouldn't of fit with my strapless dress.

My bikini was black with a red stabbed heart design on the top and black bottoms with red booty shorts. By the time I got outside the effects of the soda and cake were already starting to show. I walked straight up to Edward "So, having fun? had any soda yet?" "No I haven't thanks to your warning" "Damn I was hoping to see you high. Oh well." I started to walk away to the drinks table but Edward was following me "Where are you going?" he asked. "To get some soda. Actually a lot of soda" " But you know what's in it" "Exactly." By now we had reached the drinks table. I grabbed a soda and downed the whole thing. James came over with a beer in his hand which I gladly took. And also downed. Edward looked disappointed or something but he didn't have time to say anything because James led me to the hot tub.

………………………………................................................................

I was drunk. And stoned. I think someone was carrying me up the stairs. They were drunk to. I could tell from there breath. A couple of minutes later I felt them stop, so I opened my eyes. Oh! James was carrying me and it lookes like Edward just stopped him. "Hey Eddie baby. What are you doing here? Jaaaaaaammmmmmmmmes let me down." He put me down put I stumbled a little and fell back into him. 'Careful honey. Wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little head." "Thks" I mumbled. "Let her go James she is obviously stoned and drunk." (the italics is james the bold is Edward and normal is bella)

"_Maybe she doesn't want to be let go. Do you Iz?"_

I snickered "I don't know jamesy. were we going to bed cuz I don't wanna go to bed."

"_Nope we weren't going to bed"_

"then I'm fine with it"

"_See. The lady's fine with it. It's not like I'm ruining here innocence. She isn't innocent. Kay dude, so whatever your problem is back off."_

"_**No" **_Edward then shoved James into the wall and carried me down to his car.

"Where are we going I can't go away this is my party"

"**You wouldn't be doing anything to keep it in control even if you were there" **

"Fine. So where are you taking me"

"**Outside to a meadow so that you can get some fresh air" **

"Maybe I don't want fresh air."

"**Too bad."**

"Jerk" we didn't talk the rest of the way. I think I fell asleep. When I woke up we were in a beautiful meadow. "Ugh. Hey Eddie?"

"**Shoot your still high"**

"I'm cold come here and let me snuggle you"

"**Snuggle me? Uh….that probably wouldn't be a good idea."**

"Why not." I got up and walked over to him. He was sitting down in the grass. In nthing but jeans. I guess he came straight from the pool. I was still in my bikini. I sat down on his lap and leaned back, but I immediately yelped and leaped back. "God, Eddie your freeeeeeeezing"

"**sorry"**

"That's not normal." I sat there thinking…….. "Actually, your not normal. We are in the middle of the woods. How the hell did you carry me through the woods, and how did you do it without waking me up because I am not a heavy sleeper when I'm drunk. Also, why aren't you high people say you're a druggie and you said that you got people high at a party. I know druggies. I used to be one and I know that if you knew there were drugs you would take them and you would be stoned. WHY AREN'T YOU STONED!!"

"**Calm down Bella your high. Your imagining things and freaking out. There is nothing wrong with me."**

"Really." I got back up and walked over to him. "Nothing wrong." I put my hand on his chest. It was freezing cold "Your body is colder than it is outside. It's not even that cold outside and your freezing." I sat down on his lap "You always stiffen and act angry when I go near you. No boy does that to me. At least not the angry part, and your eyes were topaz a second ago they are black now. That is not normal, unless you have magic contacts. What the yell is wrong with you." I was still on his lap and he wasn't answering. Actually……………. "Fuck! Oh My God Edward" I jumped back and started backing away "Your not breathing oh my god I was sitting on your lap for like 8 minutes and you weren't breathing!!!!!"

"**Bella calm down I can explain….um- "**No tell me what you are Edward like, now."

"**Bella I need you to sit down and promise me that you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you"**"Edward I wouldn't tell anyone. Ever. Even if you didn't ask me, it's obviously a secret."

"**Bella…..Me and my family are vampires."**

**Oh cliffy I'm mean**


End file.
